worlds_in_disputefandomcom-20200214-history
Powersave, South Vietnamese Army Recording 196FW
Powersave, South Vietnamese Army Recording 196FW. The Powersave recording 196FW was done by the South Vietnamese Army in January 5th 1964. a day after a "UFO" crashed in a nearby hill. the recording was found at the abandoned Saigon Military Base. which was being dismatled by the US army and the South Vietnamese Army. many South Vietnamese classified weapons were found too. which hadn't been revealed to the public yet. the recording wasn't meant to be shown to the public any time soon, but a journalist known as Terrison Walter decided to trespass into the military base and took the recording. it was in Powersave format a very difficult format to hack. but he knew someone who could hack it for him and in 2032 the Powersave was leaked in all of social media. this caused panic as it revealed data about "aliens" and life in other planets. the South Vietnamese government said that this tape wasn't real. but still there is no proof they didn't make it. here is the complete Powersave file. Original Recording. ướng Ho Win Jong, tôi nghĩ bạn phải thấy điều này .. Người lính là gì, nói rõ ràng tôi không có nhiều thời gian. Chà, chúng tôi đã tìm thấy thứ dường như là một máy bay chiến đấu, nhưng có vẻ như những con tàu ngoài hành tinh kỳ lạ mà chúng thể hiện trong phim. Đây có phải là một trò đùa? nếu đó là tôi sẽ khiến bạn bị sa thải vì điều này! Không, thưa ngài không phải vậy. Chiếc xe ở phía sau. điều quan trọng là bạn đi. Được rồi, tôi sẽ đi. nhưng nếu có! Ôi chúa ơi, nó thực sự là bạn nói. đó là một con tàu ngoài hành tinh chết tiệt! Thưa ông, tôi đã nói nó trông giống như nó. không phải nó là một. Bạn đang đùa ai Đây là một con tàu ngoài hành tinh thực sự chết tiệt, ý tôi là vì chúa, cả Trung Quốc lẫn Liên Xô đều không bao giờ sản xuất thứ gì như thế này. Tôi có nghĩa là nó thậm chí đi kèm với một blaster. máy bay chiến đấu mà bạn đã thấy có một? Đúng, nhưng nếu ... chúng ta tấn công họ ... họ có thể trả lời câu hỏi của họ không? Bạn đang nói cái quái gì vậy, họ sẽ làm gì. xâm chiếm thế giới? pff nếu một shotgun duy nhất phá hủy cái này. tất cả những thứ đó sẽ bị phá hủy trong thời gian không lâu! Chà, chúng tôi phải thông báo cho Hoa Kỳ về điều này nếu không họ sẽ giết chúng tôi vì biết điều này. Ồ, đúng rồi. người lính tốt giữ điều này ra khỏi công chúng. chúng ta không thể cho họ biết điều này nếu không chúng ta đã chết. Nhưng còn người lái xe, phải có người ngoài hành tinh ở đâu đó? Tôi đã không nghĩ về điều đó, chết tiệt! Thưa ngài ... chúng ta ... làm gì .... ĐỪNG BỎ QUA, HÃY GỌI NHÀ HÀNG CỦA CÁC ARMY. CHÚNG TÔI ĐÃ THU THẬP MỘT DAMN ALIEN! Translation. General Ho Win Jong, I think you have to see this.. What is it soldier, speak clear I don't have much time. Well, we found what seems to be a fighter, but it looks like those weird alien ships they show in the movies. Is this a joke? if it is I'm going to get you fired for this! No, sir it isn't. the vehicle it's at the back. it's important that you go. Fine, I'm going. but if it is! Oh my god, it's really you said. it's a goddamn alien ship! Sir, I said it looked like it. not that it was one. Who you're kidding. this a goddamn real alien ship, I mean for god sake neither China nor the USSR would ever produce something like this. I mean it even comes with a blaster. which fighter that you had seen has one? True, but what if... well we attacked them... they might just gave them an answer to their question? What the hell are you talking about, what they would do. invade the world? pff if a single shotgun destroyed this one. all of those will be destroyed in no time! Well, we got to inform the US about this or else they are going to kill us for knowing this. Oh, true. well soldier keep this away from the public. we can't let them know this or else we're dead. '' ''But what about the driver, there must be an alien somewhere? I hadn't thought about that, damn it! Sir.. what... do we.... DON'T STAY THERE, GO CALL THE REST OF THE ARMY. WE GOT TO COLLECT A DAMN ALIEN!